Hikaru's Christmas
by splashfire99
Summary: The loneliest christmas in history is in store for Hikaru when Kyoya blows off her xmas party for a tournament. But there's still hope! It's time for Carol, Kairi, Chie, Sakura and Masamune to help their friend. P.S Nile  Kairi story published.


**Splashfire99:** This story was actually inspired by a comic book I read. The story was touching, so... I used it. And also partly cause I noticed there were no K+H stories with Christmas in it! Anyway, this story also includes Kairi, Carol, Chie and Sakura in it, and they're gonna help mend the broken relationship!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a huge scream pierced the air. Carol, Kairi, Chie, Sakura and Masamune all looked up from what they were doing. "What do you mean you can't come to the Christmas party?" Hikaru demanded, staring at Kyoya. "Look, I told you, I'm taking part in a tournament on the 25th, okay? If I win, I get $10000!" Hikaru paused a moment to stare at Kyoya. "Wait- $10000?" "Yep, that much. I checked five times."Kyoya replied.

Hikaru's gaze hardened again. "But that's not an excuse! Why does the stupid tournament have to be on the 25th?" Kyoya glared at his girlfriend. "It's a Christmas tournament, Hikaru! Besides, everyone else is at your party! Who's gonna miss me?" he snarled, turning away.

Hikaru gasped. Kairi stared at her cousin in horror. Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth. Carol mouthed the words, "OMG". Chie and Masamune looked at each other and then Kyoya and choked out, "Uh Oh." "Kyoya...How could you..." Hikaru sputtered with tears. She's going to lose it... Kairi thought. "I HATE YOU, KYOYA! !" Hikaru let out a scream at Kyoya, and then dashed off before he could do anything.

On the 24th.

"Uh, Hikaru?" Carol knocked on Hikaru's door. She didn't answer. But the five could hear her inside, pounding the couch and screaming, "STUPID! THAT STUPID KYOYA! HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Carol sighed. "She's still talking about that." Kairi grumbled. "Of course! I never knew that Kyoya was such a money face!" "Poor Hikaru." Chie commented.

Just then, Carol jumped up. "Looks like it's time for us to step in!" "Huh? What do you mean?" Masamune asked, as he stuffed the spicy sticks into his mouth. Carol smiled. "Everyone, follow me!"

The redhead led her friends to the forest just outside town. Soon, they came to a large tree. "Whoa!" Kairi said. Carol motioned for everyone to gather around her. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do..."

For the rest of the whole day and half of the 25th, the five teens carried out the plan. Kairi bought decorations and decorated the tree; Sakura plucked about a thousand blossoms from the trees until the basket was filled to the brim; Masamune stuck ten candles in the grass just below the tree; and Chie carried his radio to the forest. Then, the five split up. Carol, Masamune and Sakura swiftly made their way to Hikaru's house for the party...

"Hey," said Tsubasa. "This party really is boring without Kyoya, right?" Sakura glanced at Hikaru. But Hikaru smiled. "Who needs that crazy Beyblade guy, anyway?" She shoved a pice of cake into Tsubasa's mouth. "Wanna try some cake? It's nice!" Carol, Masamune and Sakura shook their heads sadly. _She really is acting as though Kyoya doesn't exist!_

Carol looked up. 8.00! Carol signalled to Masamune. He nodded. Time to take action!

"Hey, guys, your gifts!" Hikaru grinned, handing the trio their presents. "Thanks!" they said. Sakura got a notebook with a falcon on it. Carol got a charm bracelet with a cute polar bear on it. Masamune got a launcher with a unicorn on it. Kairi and Chie, who were probably going to get Kyoya, had a letter writing kit with dolphin prints on them and a plush tiger. "We have a present for you too!" Sakura added. "Really? What?" The trio pulled her out the house. "Follow us!" they said. "Bye, guys!" Tsubasa called.

Soon, they reached the spot. It was total darkness, except for a lamp Masamune was holding. They could spot another light weaving through the trees. "Uh, guys, what are we doing here?" Hikaru asked nervously. "Wait." Was all Sakura told her.

A few seconds later, Kairi and Chie appeared. Kairi was holding the lamp, and Chie was dragging Kyoya along. "What are you..." Hikaru choked out in disbelief. Kyoya shrugged. "I don't know... Kairi and Chie brought me here..."

"AWRIGHT, LET'S DO IT!" Carol yelled. "What the...?" asked Kyoya and Hikaru. "Masamune!" "Got it!" Masamune yelled back. He shoved a huge bunch of spicy sticks into his mouth, and breathed fire out onto the ten candles. "Chie!" "On!" he yelled, turning the radio to full volume. "Sakura!" "Ready!" Sakura held the basket firmly on the top of the tree. "Kairi!" "Yep!" Kairi grabbed the plug and plunged it into the socket. The whole tree lit up, and Sakura rained down the blossoms.

"You guys... did this for me?" Hikaru looked at all her smiling friends. "Thank you." Embarrassed, she turned to Kyoya. "Your present..." She handed him a Beyblade explosive guide. "Thanks. Here, I got you this." Kyoya held up a small package. Curious, Hikaru opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a charm that was two hearts linked with each other. "Wow..." "I got it with half the money I won." Kyoya explained shyly. "I'm sorry." Kairi smiled. So Kyoya wasn't a money face after all! Hikaru was crying. "I'm sorry too... Your tournament wasn't stupid..."

Kyoya leaned over. "So, are we back together?" Hikaru looked up at him, and clutching the necklace, she threw herself at him, and they kissed. A very affectionate, sincere kiss.

From their places, the five smiled. "Merry Christmas, Kyoya and Hikaru." They whispered.

**Splashfire99:** Well, that's the end. My Nile×Kairi story will be typed soon...I hope.


End file.
